encyklopediefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Šablona:Infobox - hudební umělec/doc
Umístění Tato šablona by měla být umístěna na vrchu stránky ještě před úvodem. Kód V článcích o hudebních skupinách by měla být šablona použita takto: Pro skladatele je možno doplnit ještě parametr: | významná díla = U klasických hudebních souborů můžete ještě použít parametr sbormistr přidáním následujícího kódu před složené závorky }}: | sbormistr = Parametry Neodstraňujte chybějící parametry, odstraňte ty, které nejsou potřebné. Jméno Jméno skupiny nebo umělce. Tento parametr je povinný. Obrázek Obrázek umělce dostatečně zřetelný pro zobrazení v šířce 220 pixelů. Zadejte pouze jméno obrázku, např. Příklad.png. Popisek Popis pro obrázek, který je zobrazen. Velikost obrázku Velikost obrázku by měla být uvedena, pokud je obrázek užší než 220 pixelů. Vložte šířku v pixelech bez „px“, například 150. Široký obrázek Zadejte ano, pokud používáte úzký, nízký obrázek. Výška obrázku bude omezena na 200 pixelů Pozadí Hudební umělec by měl být zařazen do jedné ze sedmi kategorií použitím některého kódu uvedeného níže v parametru barva pozadí. Každá kategorie má jinou barvu pro rychlou indikaci typu umělce. Kód }| } }} Zobrazení Články sólový zpěvák }| #f0e68c }} Základní informace vokální zpěváci (včetně vedoucích a doprovodných zpěváků, zpěváků-textařů a zpěváků-hudebníků) působící sólově, ve skupinách nebo kapelách nebo v obojím nevokální hudebník }| #f4bf92 }} Základní informace nevokální hudebníci neúčinkující osoba }| #bfe0bf }} Základní informace neklasičtí skladatelé, producenti, textaři, aranžéři, DJové a další neúčinkující osoby skupina nebo kapela }| #b0c4de }} Základní informace skupiny, kapely, sbory a jiné neklasické hudební celky cover band }| #d8bfd8 }} Základní informace cover bandy klasický soubor }| #b0e0e6 }} Základní informace orchestry a jiné klasické hudební celky či soubory dočasný }| #d3d3d3 }} Základní informace dočasné spolupracující projekty Pro všechny vokální zpěváky (včetně vedoucích a doprovodných zpěváků, zpěváků-textařů a zpěváků-hudebníků) by měl být použit kód sólový zpěvák. Toto by mělo být použito u článků o zpěvácích, kteří působí sólově, ve skupinách nebo kapelách nebo v obojím. Pro všechny nevokální hudebníky by měl být použit kód nevokální hudebník. Pro všechny neklasické skladatele, producenty, textaře, aranžéry, DJe a další neúčinkující osoby by měl být použit kód neúčinkující osoba. Pro všechny skupiny, kapely, sbory a jiné neklasické hudební celky by měl být použit skupina nebo kapela. Toto by mělo být použito pouze u samotného uskupeních; členové skupiny by měli být označeni některým kódem nahoře. Pro všechny cover bandy (tj. skupiny, které přehrávají něčí hudbu) by měl být použit kód cover band. Pro všechny orchestry a jiné klasické hudební celky by měl být použit kód klasický soubor. Pro všechny dočasné spolupracující projekty by měl být použit kód dočasný. Rodné jméno Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Umělcovo rodné jméno. Jinak zvaný Uveďte umělcovo jiné oficiální jméno; neuvádějte přezdívky. Přezdívka Uveďte umělcovu přezdívku jako The Godfather of Soul (James Brown) nebo Nippy (Whitney Houston). Nejlépe s použitím reference. Narození Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Umělcovo datum a místo narození nejlépe s využitím šablon (pro žijící osoby) nebo : Vídeň, Rakousko Úmrtí Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Umělcovo datum a místo úmrtí ve stejném formátu jako narození s využitím šablony . Původ Město, ve kterém zpěvák nebo skupina začala (to je město, kde byla skupina založena; nebo město, kde jednotlivec začal svoji kariéru, nemělo by to být místo jeho narození). Pokud město není známé, uveďte alespoň stát. Město, Kraj, Stát Nástroj Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Nástroje, na které umělec hraje, např. kytara nebo housle. Zahrnuje zpěv, rap, beatbox a nebo scat, pokud jsou významné. Hlasový obor Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Může být použito místo parametru „Nástroj“. Žánr Obecně žánr nebo žánry hudby umělce. Př. Hip hop raději něž East Coast hip hop). Povolání Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Povolání umělce (př. hudebník, skladatelů, producent, aj.). Mohou být uvedena i jiná povolání mimo hudbu, pokud jsou významná. Aktivní roky Období v letech, během kterých umělec byl nebo je aktivní. Zde by měly být uvedeny pouze roky (například nerozeznávat mezi obdobím Paul McCartneyho, kdy byl v The Beatles, a jeho sólovou kariérou). Vydavatel Hudební vydavatelství nebo vydavatelství, kterým je umělec podepisován. Vynechte vsunutá data; ponechte tyto informace pro hlavní článek. Vynechte slovo „Records“ z konce jména vydavatelství (např. použijte Universal spíše než Universal Records.) Příbuzná témata Témata, která úzce souvisí s umělcem (např. kapela, ve které umělec působil). Významná díla Významná díla daného skladatele (používá se pouze u skladatelů). Web Webová adresa oficiální stránky umělce. Podpis Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Např. | podpis = Hendrix.svg | velikost podpisu = 180px | popisek podpisu = Podpis Jimiho Hendrixe Současní členové Tento parametr je určen pouze pro skupiny. Současní členové skupiny uvedení v pořadí připojení se ke skupině. Dřívější členové Tento parametr je určen pouze pro skupiny. Dřívější členové skupiny uvedení v pořadí připojení se ke skupině. Pokud je skupina nečinná, všichni členové by měli být uvedeni zde a žádný v parametru „Současní členové“. Významný nástroj Tento parametr je určen pouze pro jednotlivce. Obvzláště pozoruhodné modely nebo zákaznické hudební nástroje, které jsou s umělcem silně spjaty (např. Fender Stratocaster Jimiho Hendrixe a kytara Gibson Flying V nebo piano Bösendorfer Tori Amos). Sbormistr Tento parametr je určen pouze pro klasické soubory. Jméno sbormistra klasických souborů. Ukázka šablony :Následující kód šablony vytvoří infobox uvedený na vrchu stránky. Příklady použití mužete najít: * Elvis Presley * Madonna * UDG Hudební umělec Infobox - hudební umělec